totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sportowe wyzwanie czyli potworna gra w piłke
Tori: '''Ostatnio na mojej małej wysepce. Uczestnicy zostali wysłani i zmuszeni do wyścigów wodnych . na początku to była zabawa, ale gdy tam trafili ! To dopiero była zabawa. Większość z nich została schwytana przez tubylców. Ember i Richard zaczynają ze sobą kręcić. Marcus przeszukał plecaki zawodników i znalazła pamiętnik. Ciekawe. Chcecie wiedzieć co się stanie dalej? I jakie zadaniem dzisiaj wymyślę ? Tego dowiecie się dziś w Nowych na Wyspie! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Wszyscy siedzą w domku i sprzątają to co Marcus, John i Pedro wywrócili do góry nogami. '' '''Catalina: '''Moje rzeczy, wszystko powywracane. '''Georgia: '''Moje próbówki, mojej kartki nie ma! '''Ari: Nie ma ciastka! Davis: Ciekawe to czyja wina. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Dominicę. Dominica: A weź mnie zostaw w spokoju. Noel ''' Ale ty jesteś na tyle chciwa! '''Dominica: Ja chciwa? W życiu. Davis:'''To tak jakby powiedzieć, że Rocky jest grubasem! '''Rocky: Właśnie, czekaj co? Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Bardziej jest pusty Ciekawe czy on coś w ogóle myśli. '''Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Skąd się mu to wzięło. To są moje małe wspaniałe dzieci! O tak! Czujecie to? Napina mięśnie, a wszyscy dalej atakują Dominicę. '''Georgia: Wyjaśnij nam to! Dominica: Jak, przecież mnie nie było tutaj wczoraj. Catalina: '''Na pewno, widziałam wczoraj jak szłaś w stronę lasu. Nie wczoraj, ale kiedyś wcześniej. '''Noel: To jest podejrzane. Ari: Gadaj, albo zawołał moją Rouse ! A ona wyciągnie od ciebie wszystko ! Dominica: 'Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, ja nie jestem winna. ''Z płaczem wybiegła i zahaczyła o Cilię która wróciła z toalety. 'Cilia:'Coś się stało? 'Rocky:'Dużo! '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co się stało, może i ktoś wytłumaczyć? Albo w sumie. pewnie była kłótnia o to kto grzebał w rzeczach. Może to lepiej, że mnie nie było. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png W domku panuje radosna atmosfera. Cassie: Wygrywamy! Juhu! Ember:I tak nikt z nami się nie może równać. Gangster wstaje i wyciąga ręce. Pedro: Dziękuję za uznanie Ember: Dla ciebie? Śmiechy warte. Marcus:'Wy też księżniczki nic z tym nie zrobiłyście. '''Cassie:'Miałeś farta! '''Marcus: Fart z tym nie jest związany. Pstryka jej placem w czoło. Marcus: Haha. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Co za S******* '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba odcisnąłem jej piętno na ego . Ha! Zobaczymy jak się sprawy potoczą. Karty są po mojej stronie. Cassie: Ty ty! Zdenerwowana wstaje i chce się rzucić na Marcusa, ale ten zauważa jak Dominica puka w szybę i postanawia szybko wyjść. Marcus:Żegnaj, nie mam ochoty na bójkę. Zamyka drzwi przed Cassie. Cassie: Co za grubiański. Muszę wyjść na powietrze! Otwiera drzwi i trzaska nimi. Richard: '''Dobrze ,że między nami jest zgoda. '''Ember: Jestem szczęśliwa z tego. Richard: Moja ty gwiazdko. Z kołdry wychodzi Olivier i ich przytula. Olivier:'''To miłość ! Wiedziałem. '''Ember: To chyba nasza sprawa. Pedro:'''Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Kokos już! ''Pstryka palcami a John daje mu mleczko kokosowe z parasolką i słomką. '' '''Ember: '''Czy my jesteśmy jakąś sensacją? '''Hernando: Uhumm! Wychodzi z kufra. Hernando:'On kocha cię! Ty kochasz go! Bije was własny dzwon! '''Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Rany, co za wstyd. To jest nasza sprawa. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jest nawet przyjemne , ale trochę wkurzające. Las, przy strumyku Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Marcus razem z Dominicą poszli nad strumień, ponieważ ona go tam zaciągnęła. Marcus: '''Dobrze, więc dlaczego mnie tutaj sprowadziłaś. '''Dominica: Pomóż mi w jednej sprawie. Marcus: A to w jakiej? Siada na kamieniu, a ona obok jego. Dominica: Błagam, pomóż mi się pozbyć Rocky’ego! Marcus:'''A dlaczego? '''Dominica: Oskarżają mnie o kradzież i szperanie w ich rzeczach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się złowrogi uśmiech i w głowie zaczął planować jak to wykorzystać. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Idiotka mi ufa. Trzeba by to wykorzystać. Dobiję ją, a potem puf! Zasiądzie do armaty. '''Marcus: '''Pomogę ci, ale w zamian pomożesz mi. '''Dominica: Pomogę ci! Tak zrobię to, tylko mnie oczyść. A ja oczyszczę potem Richarda! Marcus: Więc zrobimy tak jak powiem. Wziął gałąź i zaczął rysować po ziemi. '' '''Marcus:' Wrócisz jak gdyby nic. Staraj się przegrać, a aj podrzucę fałszywe głosy . Tori nie będzie podejrzewać członka z innej drużyny a ciebie raz złapała. Dominica: 'Więc? Dziękuję. Teraz już wiem co robić. '''Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń):'No i wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. 'Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dlaczego nie ma naiwniaczek. A teraz czas na kolejny etap mojej zabawy. Czas wrobić partnera w kradzież pamiętniczka Cassie. Mhaha! '''Marcus: Wszystko załatwione. Słyszą piszczący dzwonek i oboje wstają. Dominica: 'Czas przegrać wyzwanie! Plac Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Tori: '''Wszyscy zawodnicy się stawili na czas. Więc mam dla was ciekawe zadanie! To będzie! Mecz piłki nożnej ! ''Dziewczyny się zmartwiły, a chłopacy z zadowolenia zaczęło im trochę odbijać. 'Tori:'Będzie to 30 – minutowy mecz. Nie ma żadnych zasad. Możecie faulować ile wlezie. Tylko nie wolno wam tknąć piłki oprócz bramkarzy. Więc tylko to się zmieni. '''Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ato jest wyzwanie dla mnie. Pucharów za mistrzostwa stanu nie oddaje się za darmo. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'W końcu na coś się przydam. Każda dziewczyna powinna umieć to zrobić. Nie jesteśmy od nich gorsze! '''Tori:'Więc macie teraz chwilkę na postanowienie kto będzie gra. Będzie to mecz 8 na 8 '''Rock : '''Więc u na , wszyscy oprócz Georgii! '''Georgia: Tak to trafne stwierdzenie. Dziewczyna zaczęła robić awanturę. Dominica: Ona powinna zagrać! Ja nie chcę grać! Nie ma mowy! Davis: Lepiej, żeby nie grała. Jeszcze jak piłka trafi ją w klatkę to będzie miała wgniecenie. Dominica: Że co! Podchodzi i chwyta go za kołnierzyk. Catalina: '''Ale się jej uczepiłeś. Ale Ma trochę racji. '''Davis: Mówię na głos to co inni myślą. Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie, to nieprawda. Nie mam. Mam płaską dechę. ''Tymczasem u Szopów. '''Pedro: Od razu mówię, że nie jestem do tego stworzony i rezygnuje. Nikita:'A ja chyba mam coś z nogą. ''Zaczęła masować swoje kostki. '''Olivier: A ja mam traumę i nie mogę dotknąć piłki. Odsunął się. Hernando: '''Zapodajcie ze mną jak się da. Szopy rozłożą ptaki raz dwa. Nie dostana od nas forów, tylko lekcję bólu i kawioru! '''Nikita: Nie rapuj, bo nie wychodzi ci. Hernando: '''Zabrakło mi coś do rymu lala! '''Nikita: Tylko nie lala. Hernando:'''Luzik! '''Cassie: No to innego wyjścia nie ma. John:'''Mogę zagrać? '''Pedro: '''Zgodzę się, ale uważaj. Przyda mi się masaż po wygranym zadaniu. '''Cassie: Hum? Cała drużyna Szopów wystawiła ręce. Krzyknęli nazwę swojej drużyny i pobiegli na stadion. Podobnie zrobiły Ptaki. Stadion, niedaleko plaży Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Jest to otwarte boisko z małymi trybunami leżące blisko plaży. można na niej rozstawić siatkę oraz ustawić bramki. Tori zdecydowała, że drużyny zagrają mecz 8 na 8 . Tori: Witam wszystkich fanów! Dominica: 'Juhu! Przegrajcie loserzy! ''Wskazała na własną drużynę, a ona nie była zadowolona. '''Catalina: '''Cicho bądź! '''Tori: Nie przeszkadzać! ja tutaj jestem najważniejsze. Będę komentowała mecz. Gracie po piętnaście minut na połowę. Zrobię wam też w międzyczasie przerwę. Leila:'' 'A możemy przejść do rzeczy. 'Rocky: ' Rozgromię cię na boisku>. '''Leila: '''Zobaczymy mięśniaku. Jeśli cię pokonam włożysz sobie dorsza do spodenek po meczu. '''Rocky: Ty go wsadzisz sobie w bluzkę! Leila: Dobra ty małpo. Zobaczymy kto jest bardziej twardy! Oboje ściskają sobie dłonie z całych sił. Leila: Pracowałeś nad uściskiem widzę , ale łagodnie cię potraktuję . Tori: To jest sportowy zapał. Ja się udam na moją wieżyczkę, a sędziować będzie Hank. Zza budki wychodzi nieziemsko przystojny Hank, wszystkim dziewczynom miękną kolana. '' '''Richard:' Ekhmm. Ember: Tak. jej przepraszam. Zarumieniła się. Richard: Zacząłem się martwić. Hank: Jesteście gotowi na mecz? Leila: Zaczynamy! Tori: A wy czemu nie przebrani? Już mi ubierać się w ciuszki drużynowe. Wszyscy zawodnicy przebrali swoje koszule z logiem swojej drużyny. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta koszulka z nadrukiem fajnie im wyszła. Jest naprawdę ładna. Serio! Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Musze przegrać! Musze! Rocky wypadnie zobaczycie! '''Marcus: Te koszulki są naprawdę konieczne? Wyjęła swój megafon po czym zaczęła krzyczeć. Tori: 'Tak, a teraz na boisko! Zaraz rozpoczynamy mecz! '''Nikita: '''Jeszcze dobrze słyszymy! '''Davis: '''Chyba nie do końca. ''Wszyscy , nieco ogłuszeni i rozkojarzeni wkroczyli na murawę boiska. I Połowa meczu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Hank: Zasady znacie, więc zaczynamy Kładzie piłkę na środku pola. '' '''Rocky:'Nie będziemy mieć dla was litości. Oboje stanęli pośrodku pola. Hank zagwizdał i oboje ruszyli. Wszyscy zawodnicy poszli na swoje pozycje. '' '''Tori:'Rozpoczynamy! Ari i Rouse zaczną mecz. Wszyscy się nieco odsunęli od nich. Rouse:'''Zaczynamy przyjaciółko! Aty- kosmici! Do boju! '''Ari: Bam! Obie zaczęły się bić rękoma. Tori: 'Co one wyprawiają? ''Ari sypie kulkami i Rouse nie może przez to się utrzymać. Ari kopie piłkę prosto do Davisa, który podaje Noelowi. 'Noel ' Na prawo. ''Kopie piłkę do Davisa, skutecznie mija Ember. Pokwikuję Richarda i kopie do Rocky’ego . '' '''Cassie: Nie przepuszczę ci tej bramki! Strzela a dzielna Cassie broni strzału i odrzuca piłkę do Johna. John: Mam okazję się wykazać. John przyśpiesza, szarżuje prosto na Rocky’ego i odbiera mu piłkę. Trybuny szaleją! Nikita:'''Dawajcie! '''Dominica: O nie jeszcze strzelą gola. Dalej! Dalej szopy! Zaczyna gwizdać z trybun. Olivier: Chyba drużyny pomyliłaś. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nic dziwnego. Widzicie jak się ubiera. Płaska decha. Hahaha! My jesteśmy lepiej ubrani od nich. John: 'To będzie mój. '''Rocky: '''O nie ! Nie tym razem... ''Biegli obok siebie, ale John go ignorował. Minął linię obrony, strzela i kolejna bramka dla Szopów. '''Hank: 1-0 dla Szopów! Ptaki są rozgramiane. Tori : Przecież oni grają, jakby mieli zaraz zostać straceni ! Buu ! Rocky : '''Nie wszystko stracone . To tylko jeden gol . '''Cilia: Zawiodłam. Dziewczyna bierze piłkę i podaje sędziemu. Tori: 'Rozpoczynają Leila i Rocky! ''Oboje zawodnicy staja naprzeciw siebie. Po gwizdnięciu sędzi Leila natychmiast przejęła piłkę. I pobiegła w stronę bramki. 'Tori:'Leila zwodem przejęła piłkę i szarżuje na bramkę Ptaków! 'Davis:'Nie dam ci. '''Leila: Czego? Tori: Dziewczyna skutecznie mija Davisa na polu środkowym. Podaje piłkę do Marcusa. Mercus skutecznie, ale co się dzieje . Noel skutecznie go blokuje i kopie piłkę do Billy’ego. Leila: Co ty robisz! Marcus: Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. A nie? Staram się wygrać! Zezłoszczona zaczęła gonić Billy’ego. Billy: 'Mam piłkę ! ''Dumnie biegnie z piłką, na jego drodze staje mu Hernando. '''Hernando: Yoł. Billy: NIEEE! Kopie z całych sił piłką, a Hernando przyjmuje ją na twarz. Tori:'''To musiało boleć ! Billy zasadził z piłki prosto w gębę Hernando. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Lekarza... Hank gwiżdże. Hank:'''Karny dla Szopów. Kto będzie go wykonywał? '''Leila: Ja z przyjemnością go wykonam. Ptaki ustawiają się w murek. Leila kładzie piłkę na trawie. Zawodnicy krzyczą z trybun. '' '''Olivier: '''Poradzisz sobie! '''Nikita: '''Pewnie. Nie poradzi sobie. '''Olivier:' Daj jej szansę. Leila wzdycha, po czym podbiega do piłki. Strzela... Tori : 'Trafia! Cilia nie obroniła bramki i Mamy 2-0 dla Szopów! Hernando musi zejść z pola a na jego miejsce wchodzi Pedro. '''Pedro:'Skoro trzeba to czas dać im nauczkę. Do Cilii podbiega Rocky. '''Rocky: Nic ci nie jest? Cilia: Nie , ale przepraszam. Rocky: '''Na co mi twoje przeprosiny! Ruszaj do walki. Musimy to wygrać. '''Cilia: Po co od razu z agresją. Rocky:'Bo się nic nie staracie! ''Wrócili na swoje miejsca, po czym zaczęli grać dalej. jednak okazało się, że to już była końcówka. '''Tori: Czuję, że szopy wygrają dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Nie ma co. Szatnie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Obie drużyny wchodzą do swoich szatni. Cassie: Jestem zmęczona. Rouse: 'A ja mam tyle energii, że mogę! AA! ''Bierze piłkę i ja gryzie, aż się przebija. 'Pedro:'Tylko zębów nie strać. Nagle słychać krzyki z drugiego pokoju. 'Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ale on się wydziela. Ja chcę sobie normalnie z nimi pogadać a on co. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Komuś żyłka wyskoczy. Tymczasem za ścianą, wściekły niszczy swoją szafkę. Noel: Ogarnij się trochę człowieku, to tylko mecz! Ponownie w szatni Szopów cała drużyna słyszała ich kłótnię. Pedro: 'Więc teraz ja wchodzę zamiast jego? '''Ember: '''Nie mam wyjścia. Trzeba nam dublera. '''Leila:'I tak wymiatamy! '''Rouse: Super! Przybijają sobie piątkę, ale jej ręka zaczęła się lepić. Leila: Co to? Rouse: 'Śluz ślimaka syjamskiego! '''Leila:'Nieprzyjemne... Wytarła o kran. '''Richard: Wielkie dzięki, teraz nawet twarzy nie mogę obmyć. Pedro: '''Cisza, wychodzimy! II Połowa meczu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Tori: Czas na drugą połowę meczu. na miejsce Hernando, który teraz leży na łóżku na trybunach zajmie znany nam Pedro! Pedro: '''Ekstra. '''Rocky: '''No dalej postarajcie się! '''Cilia: '''Raz mówiłeś i mi to wystarczy. '''Rocky: Ty schodzisz, Dominica ty wejdziesz za nią. Tor : 'Czyżby nieoczekiwana zmiana? Cilia schodzi, a Dominica wchodzi?! ''Zaskoczona dziewczyna zdziera swoja koszulę i zbiega na dół. 'Dominica:'Rozniesiemy ich! Noel i Richard zajęli miejsce na środku pola. Rozpoczęła się druga połowa. Noel przejął piłkę i pędzi. '''Noel: Czas na małe oszustwo . Wyciąga małe szkiełko i oślepia Rouse i kopie piłkę do Ari. Noel:'''Spalanie mrówek i zabawy szkłem się opłaciły. '''Ari: Ja zdobędę! zdobędę! Zderza się i Rouse i obie się przewracają. Rouse: Czółko! Tori: To musiało boleć. Sędzia daje obu dziewczynom czerwone kartki za stwarzanie zagrożenia na boisku. Rocky: I co my mamy zrobić! Cassie:'' Noel też powinien dostać. 'Tori:'One mnie denerwują, a on całkiem dobrze sobie radzi. 'Noel:'Najlepszy towar tylko u mnie! Odsłania swój płaszcz. 'Hank:'Wracaj do gry to nie reklama. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co , dobra reklama nie jest zła . Zawsze to powtarzam . Noel biegnie z piłką, ale Marcus go blokuje. Leila: 'Dawaj, dawaj! ''Marcus robi przewrotkę nad Davisem. '''Marcus: Nie miejcie tego do siebie. Puścił oczko do Dominici na bramce po czym zasadził gola w pustą bramkę. Hank: 3 – 0 dla Szopów! Rocky: To się nie dzieje naprawdę?!?! Podbiega do niego Leila. Leila: Szkoda mi będzie tej ryby, którą włożysz do spodenek. Stał wryty, a dziewczyna pobiegła do swojej drużyny i przybili sobie po piątkach. Rocky: Poddajemy się! Tori: 'Co? '''Rocky '''To jest jakiś żart nie można grać normalnie! ''Bierze piłkę i kopie w stronę trybun do Cilii, ale ta robi unik i piłka trafią między nogami Hernando. '''Cilia: '''Ogarnij się człowieku! '''Tori: '''Co za dramatyczny zwrot. '''Hank: Dać mu kartkę? Tori: Nie i musisz kontynuować grę. Rocky: Ahh... Zmywam się stąd ! Niech sami dokończą grę. Wściekły usiadł na trybuny. Pozostali gracze kontynuowali grę, jednak bez dwójki zawodników i kiepskiej grze mecz się skończył 6 – 0 dla Szopów. Tori: Więc.. Co tutaj mówić? Ptaki widzimy się na eliminacjach. Billy:'To był pogrom... '''Georgia:'Chyba nigdy nie tknę w życiu piłki. 'Rocky ' Jesteście zadowoleni!? Zdenerwowana Cilia podeszła i strzeliła mu liścia w twarz, po czym odeszła. '''Tori: UU .. Wszyscy zdziwieni patrzyli po czym się rozeszli. Dominica:'''Zrobiłam jak chciałaś. '''Marcus: To dobrze, czekam do eliminacji. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Powinni mi płacić za wkręcanie naiwnych ludzi. Eliminacje Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png '''Tori: Moje wy ptaki. Co ja mam zrobić, żebyście nie przegrywały. Davis: '''Nic nas już nie ocal. '''Tori: Też tak myślę. Proszę oddajcie głosy! Wszyscy chętnie poszli do pokoju głosować. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czwarty raz z rzędu? Dlaczego musiałem trafić do tych oferm. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Pach, pach. Lubię stemplować wszystko! '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Stary wybacz , ale za bardzo się rządziłeś. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To nie sprawi mi bólu. '''Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie lubię jej i tyle. Margaret mnie tylko kocha. 'Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ta osoba musi w końcu odpaść. '''Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Haha, to będzie tylko formalność. Więc co tam dam na siebie. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Doigrała się . Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):Żegnaj. I nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktował! Tor : 'Tam tutaj na tacy żołędzie. Kto go nie dostanie wejdzie do armaty i zostanie wystrzelony! Daleko! Więc dzisiaj bezpieczni są: Noel, Davis, Ari, Georgia, Catalina. ''Wymienione osoby podchodzą i zabierają żołędzie. '''Tori: Cilia, puściłaś aż 4 bramki. Przegraliście przez to wyzwanie. Cilia:'''Nie byłam nigdy dobra w sporcie. '''Rocky: To widać. Cilia: Ty mnie denerwujesz, a ja normalnie się nie denerwuje! Tori: 'Teraz to wy mnie denerwujecie. '''Dominica:'Phi .. I tak wiemy kto wyleci. 'Tori:'No ja na pewno wiem, więc kolejny żołądź jest dla!!! Niespodzianka ale Cilii. '''Cilia: Hura! Rocky: Fuksiara. Tori: A ostatni żołądź dzisiejszego wieczoru wędruje do... … … .. .. .. . Rocky’ego! Dominica: Że kur** co! Tori: Nie ładnie. Dominica, armata jest gotowa. Dominica: Ale jak to!? Nieruchomo stała, a Bucky włożył ją do armaty. Dominica:'On, mnie... Jak dorwę... ''Nim dokończyła Tori wystrzeliła Dominicę, po czym na niebie pojawiła się gwiazdka. '''Rocky: Szkoda, że ktoś inny tam się nie dostał. Cilia: 'Wiem, szkoda. ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zaczęli się rozchodzić, ale zatrzymała ich Tori . '''Tori: Jeszcze jedno. Skoro wasza drużyna przechodzi kryzys i ciągle tracicie zawodników to ja postanowiłam, że on dołączy do was! Georgia:'''Kto taki? '''Tori: O tym zdecydują widzowie! Georgia: Więcej ofiar do naszej drużyny. Tori: Zostało ich tylko ośmiu w drużynie. Czy Szopy jeszcze bardziej zgniotą ich ducha zwycięstwa. Jak Rocky zniesie rybę w swoich spodenkach? I Co się stanie z drużyną Ptaków? tego dowiemy się w kolejnych odcinak Wyspy Totalnej Porażki – Nowi na Wyspie. Klip Specjalny Widać jak Dominica leci, prosto w Fort Nox Dominica:'AAA! ''Uderza w okno i wpada do skarbca... '''Dominica: Jestem w niebie ? Rozgląda się i widzi masę pieniędzy, złota i diamentów. Dominica:'To jest mój największy... '''Strażnik:'Koszmar. Bierze ją i wynosi, ta napycha sobie w bluzkę pieniędzmi. '''Dominika: Jestem bogata! Wychodzą, a wielkie metalowe drzwi się zamykają. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki